Before Dark
by misu-zerule
Summary: Teri White, a 7th year Slytherin student, and an orphan takes refuge in the care of the Potion Master. Eventually it lead to things other than parenting. ^.~
1. Default Chapter

Teri White. She was a sixth year Slytherin in Hogwarts. She had started there at the age of ten; her birthday was in November so she was still younger than her peers. After her first week there, news of a Death Eater attack filled the school and the victims were her parents. Orphaned, she couldn't go anywhere else so she sought refuge with Professor Snape. The most unlikely of people, was her first pick. She loved the man dearly, but as a father figure. And after much coaxing, he allowed her to stay in his chambers. Severus grew fond of the girl after a few weeks of her staying with him. She slept in his bed when she was in her first three years. Poor child was frightened of being alone and the dark. It was surprising that Teri chose him, being a former Death Eater. But she stayed with him and loved him unconditionally. It was pleasant to have someone around to kill that awful silence that accompanied him when night fell.  
  
....................................  
  
"Professor?! Wake up! It's morning!" Teri called, sitting atop the Potion's Master. Her slender form was perched on his lower abdomen as she waited for him to wake. She had already dressed in her school uniform and wanted him to be up with her. But the fact was, it is only five in the morning. She has done this on numerous occasions, more so now that she was older. Roughly, she shakes his shoulders, "Waaakkkeee uppp!" She whines. She got a groan out of him.It was progress. "Get up!" She shouts, sliding from his figure. Reaching out, she pushes him. Trying to push that man off the bed wasn't too hard as he was deep in sleep, but his weight proved another setback. In the end she worked his form over the side of the four-poster bed. With a dull thud, he lands unceremoniously on the floor below. The Persian rug broke the painful part of the fall and he sits it. Shoulder length raven hair was disheveled, curling about his face and sticking up in some places. This was a side of the Professor no one has ever seen. He looked much younger with that dazed look on his face than his typical scowl. Bringing his gaze upward he lifts a brow to Teri, "Good morning to you too." He mutters, before standing. His joints protested by popping loudly as he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Teri grinned, sliding off the bed and looking at the tangled covers. Sighing, she decided to help him out more than she normally does, making up his bed. It was a huge task considering the number of covers and the sheer size of the bed. The covers were necessary though; it was cold in the dungeons. But the size? Both him and her could fit on a queen-sized bed, but this one? It was bigger than a king-sized bed. After completing that difficult task, the next one waited her.waiting for him to get out of the shower. As she had grown older she grew more attracted to the Potion's Master. He was only thirty years old. She was sixteen.how bad could it be? Severus relaxed in the endless hot water of the showers, leaning against the chilled tile walls. Silently he contemplated the dreams he'd been having, of entangled bodies, both forms withering in animalistic passions, clinging to one another desperately. His eyes snap open and he shakes his head, ~Stop it.~ He says to himself. To think of such things was not like him as he rinsed his body off one last time. The last dream was even more unsettling; he finally saw the faces of the two forms. Ho own and Teri's. How could he possibly do this to that poor girl? She had been through enough with the Weasly Twins and Malfoy. Night had crept onto the school ground quickly in the early October evening. Frost covered grounds sent chills through stonewalls of the school and cooled the occupants to the point of freezing. Severus had already lit a small fire in his room, and had it roaring in the fireplace within a few minutes time. He waited for Teri in the comfort of an armchair. She was late. He couldn't help but worry about the teenage girl some. He had grown to like.no, love the girl more than as a daughter figure. Her tiny body had grown into one of a young woman: upturned breasts, shapely hips, a soft tan, and wavy blond hair. The list could go on, but the door opened and interrupted his perverse train of thought. Teri stepped inside the room. She was only wearing only her school uniform and shivering from a lack of her cloak. "I'm back." She says through chattering teeth. "It's freezing in the dungeons, Severus. Don't you even need an extra cloak? Or are you accustomed to the cold?" She says, rummaging through her side of the dresser. He only chuckled lightly in response, leaning back in the chair. The heat of the fire took most of the bite from the cold and eased his stiff joints. "You are late, Teri." He mutters after a while of awkward silence. The sound of her rummaging through the clothes stopped and she shuts the drawer. "I'm sorry. The stairs changed on me again and I had to take the long way here." Stepping into the bathroom she begins to undress. She had grown so accustomed to his presence that she never shut the door while changing clothes. Rising from his seat, he removes his slacks and kicks them to a corner for the House Elves. As he walked to the bed he stole desperate glances at Teri from the corner of his eye. She was remarkably beautiful to him and he cursed himself for thinking such things about his student. Teri stepped from the bathroom, dressing in a sheer black nightgown. Its sleek form hugs her frame tightly, pronouncing her breasts greatly. The chill of the room caused them to harden and show through the lacy silk of the gown. She grins at him and takes her place on the right side of the bed. His breath hitched in his chest as he couldn't help but watch her walk to him. Were the Gods punishing him? Placing this beautiful girl in his bed and he unable to do anything about it?! Quickly, he slid his form under the covers to conceal his growing arousal. He had to turn onto his side to keep it from showing from under the covers. She crawled into the bed, and yawns dramatically. Lying on her pillows she curls up, her front facing him as she feigned sleep. She liked to watch him sleep in silence, and felt terribly alone when she didn't get to snuggle with him. He cleared his throat after a moment and closed his eyes, also drifting into a false state of slumber. After a while of unbearable silence, he opens his eyes to find Teri's honey colored orbs staring right back at him. A blush rose to the girl's cheeks and she shifts her body uncomfortably. He himself, felt unnaturally close to the girl. She made the first move, bringing herself closer to him. Her large eyes took on a dreamy look as she tilted her head to one side, bringing her plump lips against his. And to his shock, that blasted organ under his nose acted without his permission, it returned the kiss. Eventually his arms found themselves around her body, hugging her to his frame. It was him that pulled away first, and stared at her in slight awe. Had that really happened? He hoped to the Gods this wasn't a cruel dream, only to wake up in a cold sweat. "Do you love me?" Teri asks, breaking the silence with her piercing question. He only nodded dumbly, as she kissed his cheek. He felt like a father to her at sometimes and a lover at others.but never like this. Never had he imagined it would come to this, but silently he had prayed it would. It was like a dream, having her willingly kiss him like that. Again she kissed him and his awkward movements became more fluid with practice. Somewhere in the kiss, he had moved half way over her. His chest firmly pressed against her soft breasts. The silk of her gown brushed against his flesh, causing him to become even more aroused.  
  
*I'll put you in suspense.Wait till chapter two! * 


	2. Sweet Surrender

Teri smiled at him gingerly, no matter how much pain she suffered from any of this, she wouldn't care. It didn't matter any way. "I'm positive. If it's not with you, it won't be with anyone." She replied, biting at her lower lip and tilting her head to the side slightly. She allowed him more room, more access to the milky soft skin of her neck. "I this. Going to hurt?" She asked, shaking her head and pressing her lips against his... "Never mind, don't answer that, it's not like it's going to change my mind." Severus frowns slightly at her nervous state of being. "I don't know if it will hurt you.It may, the last person I was with used me and she was far more experienced than most people twice her age." He chuckles softly and kisses her chin, "I will go slow if that makes you feel better." His free hand roamed idly over her sides and along her hip, trailing his long fingers of her soft flesh, "If anyone were to find out you know I'd be fired?" He sighs softly, "But I doubt anyone would be so perverse as to look into my bedroom at night." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Teri dragging his form over hers. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want you, and you won't get in trouble. I love you, Severus." And it was true; she had loved him since the first time she had laid eyes on him, even as a child. He had been her idle, even if he was a man - he was the only parental figure in her life, but now, she wished him to be something far more. She wanted to be his lover; she wanted to love him, and to be loved in return, no matter what the price. She would drink the darkest potion; drown in the deepest waters, if that's what it took for him to love her, without a care on his mind. He seemed slightly obligated now, for some reason, but not once did she have second thoughts about what she wanted him to do. What she wanted to do. What she yearned for. He lifts a brow at her rather dominating actions, letting her roll him on top of her. His lank form slides over hers, fitting perfectly between her legs. He had never heard anyone call him by his name, except Voldemort and Dumbledore. The students and even the other professors called him 'Professor Snape.' It was like his actual name and he hated being called so formally by his peers. "Say it again, Teri. Please." He says softly, leaning down to kiss her neck, pressing his lips against her flesh, and moving up to her jaw line. "Please." He whispers softly, before kissing her lips, almost hesitantly.He was timid acting in this moment of lust and passion. Teri had laid her head back against the pillows, entwining her fingers in his hair. "I love." She had to take a breath; her own self passion was rising quickly. "I love you more than anything in the world, Severus." She bent her knees, as if to make it easier for him. Her black night gown hiked up around his waist. She wore no underwear, had she meant for this to happen? No, she hadn't, but she had dreamt about it, and she prayed to God it would.. I guess dreams do come true, she thought, smiling happily up at him. She leaned forward, tilting her lips toward his ear, the skin of her lips brushing his earlobe lightly. "Do you love me too?" She asked, her voice almost cracking with the sheer lust of her every being. She was holding onto her sanity by a thread, and she could feel it slowly unraveling in her fist. He was about to drive her insane, she needed him, not only for their passion, but for him to love her as no other had before. Severus lowers his gaze to her night gown and blinks slowly, he wasn't clothed, why should she? Reaching down, he slides her night gown up, lifting himself so he could get it up over her head. Tossing the distracting garment to the side he then lowers back down and smiles to her. "I do love you Teri, forever it seems." He grins almost playfully.An unpracticed, lopsided grin. He pauses for a moment and raises his gaze to hers, kissing her lightly before he lifts himself slightly (. how should I put this?) slides into her, slowly, inch by inch so as not to hurt her, listening incase she cries out in any way. He silently he prays she won't, he didn't want her in pain during this.Just to let him enjoy the ecstasy of the moment. Teri grimaced ever so slightly, her legs instinctively wrapping around Severus's form. Without giving him much time to go slow, she had curtly pressured the calves of her legs to his butt, as if to let him know of her urgency, her want to be filled, to be taken. "It doesn't hurt." She told him, as if to reassure him. She had had an 17 year old rape her when she was 11, it couldn't possibly hurt as much as that had. He had ripped her open when he began, and her fragile form had gone unconscious slightly after. But that was a long time ago. She was a woman now. She had swore to herself she wouldn't be involved in sexual activity until she was married - but with Snape, her love for him was far too great, and she couldn't possibly wait any longer. She pushed her hips up some, closing her eyes and letting out a soft, pleasurable moan. It actually felt good. Teri's actions cause a soft groan as she pushes upwards and tightens about him. The pressure of her legs, and how tense she was made her extremely tight around him, and even more arousing. He wanted a family.Slightly. Even more so now with her in bed with him, willingly making love with him. Leaning his head down, he kisses her neck. His lips trailing down her neck as far as he could comfortably go. "I love you Teri." He whispers huskily in her ear before allowing himself to begin moving. Rocking his hips slowly, and not in any rhythm what so ever. But quickly he regains his abilities to think properly from clouded mind, and changes to a smoother pace. His thrusts were taunting, making even himself want to go faster. She clamped her hands into his hair, but not in a vicious, sex driving sort of manner. Her fingers laced around the strands of oily hair, but all she could feel was him, inside her, making her every being throb for more. "Oh God." She murmured, arching her back slightly and pushing her hips against his with each thrust. She wanted to scream out, beg for more, whine until he fucked her for all she, and he, were worth. But no. That was what her body wanted, not her heart. She liked it like this, it was so. perfect. She moaned, his name escaping her lips lustfully. She could deal with him going a little harder, a little after, but then again she hadn't ever done this before, and her body was only craving what it had been so long without. Her hands left his hair, trailing to his neck and then over his shoulders, and finally to his biceps. She wanted to touch every part of his body all at once, even though that was virtually impossible. Severus couldn't hold himself back from going any slower. It was driving him mad to be moving in such slow, controlled motions. By nature he was high strung and loved going at fairly quick speeds.Mainly that was used to avoid his older sisters.But that's another story. He stifled out a guttural moan, letting it rise from his throat and out of slightly parted lips. He barely picks up his pace, but it was noticeable. He slide further out and further in quicker, rougher thrusts. It drove him wild, and he had to hold everything back for her, and he did this willingly. But if she was to clench her legs together again he may cum right then. Having been so long, he was rather quick on the draw now and it may take some time before he got used to this. She didn't mean to naturally tease him, but her body tensed some, sending her muscles tightening around him. She felt as though she was already about to orgasm. Sure, she hadn't lasted long, but even if she did come, she wouldn't let that stop him from getting to his own climax, even if it meant her pushing her hips roughly against his and coming twice. She couldn't hold back. "Severus!" She cried out, her body shuddering some as the waves of pleasure washed over her body. She had felt nothing like it before, and it felt damn good. Her eyes closed tightly, her body clenching him inside her, tensing, releasing, tensing, releasing. This was sheer torture, her muscles tormenting him mentally and.physically. He sighs a shuddered groan as he continues to slide in and out. (Fine, fine.I'll try and be blunt) "Gods, Teri." His manages to whisper. Leaning down, he kisses her, rather roughly I must say, his lips savagely pressing against hers as he nears his climax. But as the slight tensing and releasing of her muscles began he lost it completely. He came in her; he ceased thrusting and lay still, careful not to put all of his body weight on her, afraid he may crush her. Rolling over, he pulls her with him, after he pulls out of her of course. He lays on his back, his breaths till coming in deep, ragged puffs. Pulling Teri close to him, he smiles wryly to her, "I hope you sleep well, Lovely." He whispers, a bit tired from these activities, he rather preferred to sleep after this.Unless she wanted to do other wise. She smiled, she was rather sweat ridden, and she had felt more than just on top of the world when he came in her. It was as though he no longer held anything back from her. She knew all his secrets. Everything someone says during an act so intimate, it was true. She curled her body against his, her legs felt like they wanted to stay open, aching slightly from having been parted and pressured against for that amount of time - though she was sure not to show it. "Good-night, Severus." She snuggled her face into his neck, leaning the side of her head on his shoulder. She wanted to tell him that that was the best thing she had ever experienced in her life. That she wanted no one other than him. That she wanted to marry him. That she wanted to stay with him forever, become his wife, bear his children, grow old with him, and die with him. She never wanted him to let her go. "Please." She whispered, so quietly that one would have to strain beyond belief to hear her. "Don't ever let me go." He snuggles close to her, one of his legs draping lazily over hers. "I love you." He whispers to her before allowing his eyes to hide that pretty face in front of him. He listened for a moment, with Teri unaware he heard her. His hearing was extremely acute, it had to be, for tracking down Harry in that accursed invisibility cloak. "I won't." He replies in the softest of voices, one he never has used. His arms fold around her slender form, hugging her to his torso. Gods how he loved her, and he made a silent promise to never let her slip away. 


	3. And the Serpent Speaks

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Teri had ended up on her stomach, one arm flopped over his chest, the other folded beneath her own. She was breathing steadily, her body naked, but no longer sweaty as it had been the night before. Turning over lazily, she pushed her back to him, dragging both her arms up toward her face and sandwiching her hands under the side of her face. She groaned at the soft light that the morning sun poured over her, causing her to glow slightly. Grabbing the pillow from under her own head, she held it on top of her head to plunge her eyes back into darkness. Severus was awakened by her movements, but he decides to lay there, resting for what little moments he had left. He had time before class.No, wait, his alarm did not go off, he forgot to set it. Sitting up abruptly he leans over Teri's body and looks to his clock. "Damn it." He says quickly before grabbing his boxers from the side of the bed and sliding them on as he hopped ungracefully off the bed. He had five minutes before class started. Running to the closet he quickly adorns his clothes, taking him two minutes to get all those damned buttons hooked, and another minute to fix his robes. "Teri, you are omitted from my class today if you wish, sleep all morning if you like." He says before looking once in the mirror and fixing his hair very quickly, running a brush through it only a few times to get it tamed. He dashes to the bed, kissing her neck and lifting the pillow to kiss her lips before he runs out into his office. Seeing him in such a hurry should be rather humorous, watching him run about, doing this and that. She hadn't been fazed, even when he spoke to her. She was sound asleep, and it seemed to look like she was going to stay that way. After he left, she finally began to stir, her eyes opening and her hand rushing up quickly to shield them from the light. "Gah." She said, more toward the light. She looked over at the alarm clock, blinking in disbelief. Was it REALLY that LATE? She sat up abruptly, throwing the covers back and exposing her naked body to. The room? She shrugged and climbed out of bed. She had his class first. Maybe he was letting her be omitted? She didn't know. But how in the hell was she going to get out there to see? She moved toward his dresser, opening the drawers slowly and pulling out some of his boxers and a white button down shirt. She slipped the garments on, moving to the bathroom to comb through her hair indifferently. Hesitantly, she moved toward the bookcase and out into his office. She looked like she had just woken up from a cardboard box, of which had cramped her body so much that she was stiff in moving. Her legs protested her, especially from her action from the night before. She stared out the one way windows. "Crap, They have started!" She said to herself. She had to get Snape's attention. She tapped the glass lightly, trying to get him to notice so that he would step into his office so that she could talk to him. As she stood there looking at him, it was driving her mad. He was so. Ugh. She loved him to death! There he sat, lent over Nevile during that moment, in an all out brawl with the pudgy Irish boy. It was only moments before the accident. He glanced up to the glass and lifted a brow, nodding to her. He wanted to say, go on back to sleep, you need your rest.But he couldn't risk saying that in class. He turned just in time to see Nevile drop the wrong ingredient, "Well done, Mr. Longbottom.I ..." He is cut short by the explosion.His form flung backwards, sending him to land behind his desk. Slowly he lifted himself from behind his desk, sliding out from behind it. Hermione oh so vaguely pointed out that he had a problem, he looked down and saw his legs were gone.along with his pants. His entire lower half from the waist down was serpent-like and long.Similar to a python, or a boa constrictor. Narrowing he eyes he takes it out fully on poor little Nevile, saying things a teacher shouldn't even consider saying to their students. Dismissing the class early, he seats himself at his desk and begins to grade the papers from today's class. ~Damn that boy.~ He says to himself, too angry at the moment to remember Teri may still be at the door. Teri had watched it all happen, with a slight disbelief. She rubbed her eyes some, blinking over and over, recalling the events in her mind. "Oh God!" She gasped, half pushing through the doors as the class was in the process of leaving. "Severus, Are you ok!?" She rushed toward him, after having made sure that all the other had left. "Oh Gosh." She stopped short of his desk, her eyes focusing on what now seemed to be his. Tail. She groaned some, moving toward him and shaking her head. "Don't tell me that's permanent." She said. She didn't care if it was, but she was slight concerned with how people would speak of him, and that it might hurt him to stay like that. She didn't care if he had turned all the way Snake, She'd still be desperately in love with him, no matter what. Severus raises his gaze to her and sighs softly, "Sorry about that, Love." He says, his tail coiling around the legs of the chair slowly and lazily. "I doubt it will last long, about two months at the most." He seemed calm about this, but worse has happened. He'd been stuck as a horse for half a year once because of a careless student five years ago. He was sure she remembered that, but it was before she started staying with him. He sits up, sliding away from the chair and coiling most of his tail around her til he faced her, with three thick coils around her figure, "I hope you don't mind it." He says, before kissing her lightly. Pulling back he smiles slightly. She smiled, bobbing her head some. "No Sir, Don't mind at all." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him. As her lips touched his, she seemed to go mad. She couldn't get enough of him! More! MORE! Ahem. She let her fingers slide from the back of his neck and up into his hair. "God." She grinned some more. "You're sexy, even as a snake." He grins to her, kissing back lightly. His tongue, slimmer now than before, slides across the line of her lips before she could pull away to speak. He lifts a brow at her statement and chuckles softly. "Really now? But I believe you may be disappointed once you find out about my anatomy." Even he was embarrassed about it, he couldn't find anything on his new body besides scales and flesh. "Unless you've read about this, it may prove to be rather difficult," He leans over and kisses her neck, "Unless you can be creative." Grinning he bites her neck playfully and looks down to her. He was a bit tall for her standing at this height on his tail, so he sinks down a bit, coiling the long appendage around till he's the proper height. Teri smirked. "Well, You always have a tail." She pushed her body against his, pressing her breasts against his chest, and pushing her abdomen against his. She had to think for a moment to remember that he didn't have a. a. You know. and that there was no point in pushing her hips against his. Leaning up, she pressed her lips roughly, almost, against his and kissing him deeply. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, sweeping along the side of his new flattened tongue. As they stood there, together, hugging and kissing - They had seemed to forget that the door was still ajar from people leaving. Nevile was standing in the doorway, jaw dropped down to what could be the floor, eyes wide in disbelief. He had come to count his apologies to the professor, and there was Snape, with some teenage girl. The man he was more scared of in the world than anyone else. Severus had to lean back a little to look at her good. "Indeed." He replies, peering down to the massive appendage. He allowed himself to wrap most of the tail around her as she pressed against his torso. He did have one, he just couldn't figure out where. He returns the kiss, parting his lips so she could have better access to his mouth. His own tongue slides against hers, and actually wraps around hers. Another advantage of being part snake. He couldn't help but pull away and grin at her, "Well. I have two hours till my next class." He spotted something amiss out from the corner of his eye and turns in that direction. "Mr. Longbottom?!" He almost starts toward the boy but holds himself back; the boy could snitch on him. "Come here." He says sharply, he wasn't going to punish him, but he was going to have a word with him about this. Teri smirked somewhat, before turning her gaze toward the door like Snape. "Uh oh." She whispered, biting her lower lip some. "Go easy on him, Severus." She whispered the appeal and slides her arms around his waist. And she only got a grunt out of him She didn't care if Nevile was here, and if he could see, she just didn't want to let go of him. She pushed her head against his shoulder, resting it. Her hair had tamed since when she first woke up, and it was now more straight than curly. Her hair had taken on a straight appeal since her younger years, with curly hair. Nevile timidly moved toward the professor and what seemed to be a teenage girl he knew as. None other than. Teri White. He clasped his hands, his body shivered somewhat. "P-Professor, I w-was just coming to a-apologize about t-the potion." He stammered, bobbing his head in agreement with himself. What the hell was Teri White doing in the arms of Professor Snape? All he had ever seen Snape as was a Potions master. A hardass. A dick and a jerk. He had never seen Snape even SOMEWHAT intimate with someone else. Let alone a girl he had a crush on. He lifted a brow at Teri, listening to her. "Go easy on him? I have no reason to, but if you wish." He turns his attention back to Nevile, who had approached him coyly. He could see the boy was visibly trembling as he spoke his apology. "Well Mr. Longbottom. I'm sure you are just as sorry as you say. 10 points from Gryffindor for being so careless, another 10 points for not knocking before you entered..But I will add 50 points if you don't breathe a word of this to anyone." He slides forward slightly, only to adjust his position. "If you do say anything about this, to anyone.I could be fired. And I'm sure you don't want that, do you?" He asks. Instinctively his long, demonic like tongue (I say demonic cause it's not forked like a snakes.) flickers out quickly before sliding back into his mouth. He didn't seem to perceive the action.He was half snake. She watched, listened, and heard. Poor Nevile. She had been nice to him since she had first had class with him. He had been sympathetic to her needs, especially when she had been raped by the Weasly Twins. He had even managed to bring her chocolate in the hospital wing before he fainted. She tried to smile to him, biting at her lower lip. Maybe all that stuff. Had been signs. That he had a crush on her? She lowered her gaze to the floor. She wondered what it would be like, coming into your most hated teacher's room, to find him all over your favorite girl? That would be devastating. Nevile had shot a glance toward her, before looking back at Snape. It wasn't any of his business, but he wondered why. Why? Why everything. Why she had been nice to him for so long, why he had actually got a crush on her, and why she had fallen for Snape. And why he had to come in at that very moment to see their lips locked. That had been the place he wanted. But he wasn't obsessed, just slightly disappointed. He took a step back, he was ready to leave. "I won't tell anyone." He spoke that time, for once in his God damn life, without stuttering. He turned, without giving the professor much time to say anything else, and sulked out of the room. He was so lost in thoughts that he ran into a girl who had been rushing down the hall. He hardly acknowledged her. Teri sighed heavily, she was glad he was gone, but he seemed. very disappointed. She couldn't believe he had actually managed a whole sentence without one, single stutter or quiver of his lip. She looked back up to Snape. "He won't tell." Severus watched Nevile leave with a raised brow. His body arced slightly in a defensive position without him taking any notice in it. It was instinctive to him, part of his mind was that of a serpent. He watched Nevile walk out of his class room and into the hallway. Sighing heavily, he leans back on his tail. One thing could come of use for this, he'd never need a chair. Turning to Teri and nods, "I trust he won't. Nevile's a nice boy, and he knows better." He actually said something nice about the boy, something Teri hadn't expected from him. She felt kind of bad, at least for Nevile. If maybe he had told her. Nothing. would have happened with her Snape. But then that would have been a bad thing. She wouldn't give anything up to not be with Snape. She would give her own life, her last breath, it meant being with Severus. ~He likes me, of course he won't say anything, he doesn't want to get me in trouble.~ She thought, pushing her face into the nook of Severus' neck. "I love you, and nothing will come between us." She seemed sure of that, positive. Her hand stroked down to his bottom half, touching over the scales with magnificence. "Mmm. Your new tail could serve a delicate purpose." He leaned part of his body weight against her, his tail uncoiling and looping back around anything near him. Just to keep him occupied, and so his lower half wouldn't fall asleep. His entire form shivered lightly as her hands move over him, the scales, though able to with stand anything, were very sensitive to the touch. He watches her for a moment and smiles. "I'm sure it could." He murmurs to her, "Only you could think of something like that." He let the end of his tail curl its way up her left leg and wrap around her hips. He lets it squeeze lightly; knowing not to do this too much or it may hurt her. 


End file.
